DC-DC, DC-AC, and AC-DC converters are used in some electronic applications to facilitate regulator power delivered to a load. The converters may be configured to output power having a desired set of current and voltage characteristics. The electronic applications may include multiple loads with different power regulation needs such that the electronic applications may be configured to include separate, dedicated converters for each load having particular power regulation needs. The use of such separate, dedicated converts can be problematically costly given the expense associated with configuring, assembling, and operating multiple converters.